


Eyes Closed

by wongweed



Series: Straight To You [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, no a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: Jung Jaehyun had many ambitions and amongst many things on his to-do list romance was nowhere to be found. Yet the cruel joke of romance fate played on him couldn’t be less than a top dog fight except he was beginning to doubt whether he would come out victorious with newfound wounds incurable, or old wounds healed.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Straight To You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015789
Kudos: 14





	Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> written for two reasons: self indulgence and my favourite hoe's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH!

Words fly first. Especially the ones involving a stubborn, powerful, and an enigmatic person who refuse to partake in social gatherings often. Hence, within the blink of an eye, every single person in the damn continent knows what’s cooking in Jung's house for dinner and proceed to blow trivial matters out of proportion.

Just how things had been going within a few minutes of his arrival and he had yet to order his drink.

**_Jung Jaehyun in a party. The Jung fucking Jaehyun in a fucking party._ **

That was the phrase circling the crowd gathered at the bonfire party (it is funny because there are no bones to burn) hosted by Qian Kun at the bank of the river in celebration of successful initiation of new members into the fraternity. Usually, Jaehyun averted attending such parties as they were not his things and he loathed curious but insensitive questions being asked about him and his family.

Certainly, hated naive alphas dreaming that they had a chance with his elder sisters.

He sighed, coral tiers earnestly mouthing something —a prayer, you could say— to calm the aggression brewing inside. He wondered why people could not keep quiet because gossips are meant to be secretive, whispered and giggled at while the source of gossip remains oblivious while they are present in the societal.

The idea of a standing up on the impromptu podium made of the wooden carts and announcing, _‘Yeah, it’s ya boy Jung Fucking Jaehyun, the alpha who is misogamist, misanthropic, impudent, savage, low-born, and yes, to save your breaths, I take it up in the ass too._

Jaehyun could have said all those, killed the vibes of the party, and be on his merry way to home. His mother had been nagging him to help her with new recipes for the small bakery she owned.

But, no, he had to repress his cutthroat tongue flicking against his mouth, lips trembling from the sheer amount of restraint he was exercising on himself as he found his way to the bar away from the buzzing crowd.

Technically, it was a food truck and their fraternity funded enough to buy it second-hand and now nothing stopped them from having a party anywhere, anytime, and a fancy mobilised minibar. No wonder everyone loved these outdoor parties and seemed to sing praises of their President And Vice President — Lee Taeyong and Qian Kun respectively.

“Get me a glass of plum wine. Anything as long as its wine.” Jaehyun croaked, massaging at his temple as if he were in pain.

He looked up when no sign of confirmation returned to him only to find the bartender turned to stone, foolishly ogling at him.

“Am I that much of a surprise?” He snorted, chucked, tapping his fingertips against the counter. “I'm going to hunt you of you delay my order, boy.”

Occasionally, Jaehyun admits rumours and gossips having a few pros.

“Loosen up, would ya?” Johnny's loud yet gentle-mannered voice could be heard from miles away.

If it were any other person, Jaehyun would be annoyed, sending his infamous icy glare their way but it was Johnny, his best friend despite the difference between their ages, and all the annoyance bottled up within him dissipated.

“I’m loose enough.” Did Jaehyun mention he speaks with no filter around his peers? Though at home, he was nothing if not polite.

“Sorry got held by the newbie. He’s so fucking cute. You should meet him.” Johnny went off, his eyes crescents, and there was something undeniably different the way the elder spoke of the young stranger.

“You sure ignored me after begging me so many times to attend the party over a cute boy? Sure, Jan. Sure.” Jaehyun quirked a brow up, unconsciously setting his mouth in an adorable moue.

A rare sight to behold for strangers.

Jaehyun heard the surprise in the way people around him gasped, and when he tried to catch a glance they pretended to look everywhere except him. Ridiculously obvious.

“Yeah. Yeah. Again, sorry about that. Here’s your wine, lover boy.” Johnny chuckled, offering Jaehyun his flute of wine to save the poor junior tending the bar some face and effectively guided the other toward the campfire.

“You lot give people the wrong impression of me and it is I who has to bear the disappointment of many.” Jaehyun grouched, taking a mouth of wine. He let the bitterness wash over his mouth, played around with it from one cheek to other, inadvertently showing off his adorable charms that no one dared compliment aloud and hid friends didn’t want Jaehyun to be conscious of his habits so they kept quiet as well.

“You don’t say. Sorry to be superficial but your looks alone entitle you as the lover boy, not to mention, that cold-blooded ice prince attitude contrary to your beliefs is quite popular within the mass. Do you know you have a secret fan club?” While explaining, Johnny guided Jaehyun to the table their group of friends occupied and upon closer inspection, there were few new faces too.

Jaehyun felt devious. He took advantage of his taller built, craning his neck up to whisper cheekily into Johnny's ear. “I see your lover, John. He’s your type, huh.”

They were best friends for years and it would hurt his pride of he couldn’t figure out his best friend's crush.

“You did that on purpose, you little shit!” Johnny hisses, elbowing Jaehyun on the side. “I hope you better clear the misunderstanding clear. I don’t want to hurt my baby.”

“You have dipped that far huh. Okay, bro.” Jaehyun was feeling a lot better by then, half of his wine in his bloodstream, and barely irritated at the chatters surrounding him. “I think I might enjoy this party. Thanks, Johnny!”

“Mention not, lover boy.”

* * *

Jaehyun found the newbies who were in his circle of friends adequate: they were polite, respectful, and curious about the college life instead of Jung Jaehyun's private life and how Jung Jaehyun became a member of the fraternity though there were rumours about him being antisocial and savage.

“You kids are so likeable. I hope you have a good time during your college years and if you have any problem don’t hesitate to contact me or the rest. I’m not that scary as the rumours say.” He was on his second flute of wine, he wasn’t wasted but tipsy enough that coherence escaped him as he saw the cinders dancing way to heaven —wait, heaven isn’t real, he thought, shaking his head in dejection.

_There is no such place as absolute peace and bliss._

“Anyways, enough socialization for me. I will be chilling by myself. Don’t need to wait up for me guy after you are done with the party. I have my car to go back.” Jaehyun finished his food, took two bottles of flavoured water and bid the group happy firework viewing that was to begin in half an hour and sweet dreams.

꧁_꧂

The pleasant flush, clammy fingertips, and the buzz in his head, the after taste of savoury snacks and barbeque made him content. He appreciated the beauty of nature as he sat alone on a bed of pebbles farther away from the crowd. He stared into the shallow water running along serenely, the distorted reflection of the waning moon in its last phase on the surface.

He heard the roars of many and gazed up at the sky —boom! A fiery orange and red and an ugly green kaleidoscope patterned firework exploded in the sky, withered away as quick as it bloomed, while left a lasting impression.

It was pretty nonetheless.

“Pretty.” He breathed out in awe, fixated on the scenic beauty above to notice the approaching footsteps of another.

“Aren’t they pretty?” Came a stranger's dreamy sigh.

The unfamiliar voice startled Jaehyun, snapped him out of his trance and forced him to whip his head so hard he got a slight ache in his joints, wheezing out a, “Who?”

It was deep. Richly deep. And Jaehyun wondered momentarily why the hell he found a stranger's voice attractively— oh, God!

It was too late to run away from the inevitable.

The moment Jaehyun's eyes caught the intruder's visage illuminated by the fireworks going off above, he felt his heartbeat drop to nothing and picked up the next.

_Dear Lord, why would you do me dirty like this?_

Within the flash by the fireworks, he caught the prominent details of the stranger. Soft and gentle looking huge round eyes, a straight nose, fuller lips, and teeth too white.

“You—” The stranger started, an accused finger pointed at Jaehyun’s direction and he belatedly noticed the plastic carry bag clutched on the other hand.

“Yes, me?” Jaehyun played indifferent, tilting his head sideways. He even blinked a couple of times to maintain the whole innocent facade.

“You know what I mean.” The other party spoke, stepped closer Jaehyun.

Jaehyun felt the thundering beats though uncertain to whom it might belong. It was beyond his self-restraint to suppress something universal, chemically chained reaction at the atomic level.

It started at an instant: from the unexpected light-headedness that had nothing to do with alcohol, the feverish pricking at the skin, sensory enhancement —he saw more of the soothing pair of umbers despite lack of light and felt the stench of sandalwood and wet earth and is that fucking banana, and last but not the least the irrational urge to hold that person close to the point he would be lost in that sweet— fuck!

Boom! Another explosion the sky, the biggest one assumed by the amount of illumination it offered, painting the stranger's visage a lovely shade of sunset red and orange, maybe gold too, Jaehyun couldn’t decipher because, _Sweet Luna_ , the stranger was unrealistically beautiful (maybe it was his biased rose-tinted eyes saw or the other was indeed insanely beautiful and handsome and Jaehyun never thought he would be into doe eyes, full lips, and taller dudes).

Jaehyun swallowed the air, an uncomfortable heaviness settling on his tongue. _Why do I feel like crying for no reason?_

“Why don’t we go to my house and talk?” Jaehyun thought it was sensible.

“You may be my you know what...but, I don’t think I would intrude on your house at such hours. I’m tired anyway. I was on my way back to my place —you see I bought the cabin two miles ahead by the bank, that old house you know, yeah. So, anyway, they asked me to pass you these tonics and painkillers —gosh, this is so awkward and stupid and so unromantic. Uhh!” The stranger had stepped into Jaehyun's personal space, his features bore a small frown and narrowed eyes. “Here,” the guy said and shoved the plastic bag to Jaehyun's chest, “Take it. I will see you tomorrow.”

_So much for the big the revelation of one's life. Heh!_

Jaehyun caught the carry bag, wracking his brain to say something, anything as he watched the latter walking away. He wanted the other to stay, or at least get his name, not because he was a romantic, but his sisters would chew him away for being discourteous and a fool. The two of his sisters still held faith in love. Ah!

“Hey, listen!” Jaehyun started, gesturing at the stranger and back at himself for emphasis. “Why don’t I drop you there and you know, we can talk about this.”

“Given your reputation, I am inclined to believe you would hide my dead body somewhere deep in the forest, but I guess you deserve a little of my trust.” The other replied, half-turned sideways to give Jaehyun a look.

_And a smile though it could be his mind playing games. And why would his mind_ —Jaehyun stopped.

“Not gonna lie, dude, I don’t believe in this fate shit, but you—” Jaehyun found it impossible for him to verbalize the term. “You know what it is. At least we could be on friendly terms. I think that would be wonderful.”

While offering his peace of mind, Jaehyun forgot to gauge the other's expression. He was bad at reading the room since childhood.

“Okay, Mr Jung. I’m Lucas Wong.” Came the reply, nudging head as a sign for Jaehyun to catch up to him.

Lucas Wong. It seemed familiar, sort of. Jaehyun worried his lower lip while crossing the small distance over to Lucas' side. He was certain the name was dropped earlier this evening too.

“You are the basketball dude Mark hate-love talks?” Jaehyun stood beside Lucas, wagging his index at the other.

Lucas Wong. The man in question was a foreigner hailing from the southern coast of the mainland. He had the backing of a reputable clan, both of his parents running moderate businesses in the food industry which makes Lucas a little young master which was a joke because they were not that wealthy, though Lucas had a butler tending him until he left home.

Lucas was also the name Jaehyun heard often because the frat boys lamented the loss of a greater individual in a few mandatory meetings. Now he could put the face to the name and could see why. The face alone of would bring in cash.

“You are not that asocial, I see.”

There was hint of a smile, Jaehyun believed unless his mind was playing tricks on him. “I am not a lot of things out there spread about me.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you or accuse, you know. It’s a curious remark.” Lucas chuckled, his shoulders slouched.

What little annoyance Jaehyun felt at earlier remark disappeared the next. “Oh,” He sighed, chancing a glance at Lucas.

It was futile though. There were no lamp lights not the shinning moonlight to illuminate Lucas' features and what little he could manage through his vision in the human form was nothing but pretty eyes mostly. He knew it was the irrational urge of instincts pushing his impatience, but he couldn’t do anything to lessen it. Until they reach his car, that is.

“So, what made you attend the party?”

“You know Johnny, he promised to buy me my favourite vinyl. And there would be wine.”

“So the plum wine was for you? I was surprised they had some in this kind of occasion.”

“Wine is great.” Jaehyun wanted to bury himself underground. On the brighter side, he knows Lucas enjoys wine like him. That was a good start, considering his lack of dating history. He also had been labelled as an ascetic.

Jaehyun also belatedly realized that Lucas had been giggling this whole time. ~~Boy, did he not sound adorable.~~

“How much did you drink?” Jaehyun asked, hesitating whether to grab onto Lucas' arm or not since the latter seemed to walk safely on his own.

“One and a half? I think. Mark also gave me those colourful things after snacks, but I’m not wasted, I promise.”

“Oh-okay.”

꧁_꧂

“You live alone?” Jaehyun drove to Lucas' cabin.

It was called a cabin but in truth, it was far more spacious. It had an underground basement and two floors; the ground floor made up kitchenette, living room, and bathroom while the second floor had a bedroom, a balcony looking out into the river, and a fucking hearth.

Why did he know so much about that place?

Initially, Jaehyun wanted to buy that cabin because it was cheap —despite it being better than any city condominium, it was far from the foot of the town. It took nearly an hour's drive and frankly, deserted. You have to drive an hour for a convenience store to show up: a greater pain since most of the youth survive on instant ramen and energy drinks.

The reason why he did not buy it because someone had already bought it. He now knew who.

“Of course. It might be surprising but I am capable of living alone. Not the greatest cook, but got pot and rice and the instant curry mix are lifesavers. And oh, I am learning to brew rice wine these days and has successfully made the finest jar. You should try some one day.” Lucas supplied from the passenger seat with gusto.

Jaehyun now was able to imagine the complete picture of bunny teeth digging into lower lip, glossy eyes as wide as the buttons stitched to the plush bear neatly tucked on Jaehyun’s bed, the net black fringes above quirked brows swaying slight, and the ear-splitting grin.

_He didn’t mean to feel those things but he did and he never wanted to touch anyone so fucking bad._

“Sure.” Jaehyun helplessly answered, biting the inside of cheek. He wondered how he was going to break the poor boy's heart. Or at least the dream of a loving partner.

Jaehyun could be anything except a _lover_.

“What about you, Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun felt inexplicably warm. Relieved? It was the way Lucas didn’t bring up any of his past. Usually, people ask: _how are you coping after your dad went rouge? Your Sisters must be your concern? You’re so strong, Jaehyun. I’m sure you won’t face the same fate as your mother. Oh you poor, alpha._

“You okay? You don’t have to answer of you don’t feel like, you know. We’ve a lot of time.” Lucas’ soft voice rang in Jaehyun's ears.

Jaehyun saw Lucas' hesitant hand suspended mid air between them. Call it moment of weakness, Jaehyun wanted the comfort of that palm. It was huge, appeared safe and protective. But he restrained himself, bit his lips harder, and drew out a polite smile.

“Not at all. I live with my mother and two elder sisters and they are quite bossy. Being the only man sucks.” If Lucas treated him as his soulmate whom he was getting to know at first hand, Jaehyun didn’t see the problem in returning the favour.

“Lucky me, I’ve a younger brother and he used to be quite obedient. Hahaha... I might have teased him too much about lacking in appearance and then he became rebellious. Now he doesn’t even say he loves me, but always buys my favourite snacks when he is out.” Lucas babbled happily, a rhythm to his manners as he bobbed and swayed his figure in the seat.

By the time Jaehyun dropped Lucas off at the cabin, he was privy to a mount of trivial information on Lucas Wong.

One, Lucas Wong's birth name is Wong Yukhei and it’s not mandarin bit Cantonese. Jaehyun also divulged information about his change of name and the surprised look on Lucas face was memorable adorable. ( “You are Jung Yoonoh. I’m Wong Yukhei. Its funny.)

Two, Lucas was an alpha. Jaehyun chocked pathetically in front of the latter. The only plus point was the booming laughter wretched out from Lucas’s belly and the tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

Three, Lucas was in business major, surprisingly, and working part time in a restaurant as hands on experience. (“Why don’t you visit there someday? I’ll get you discounts.” “okay.”)

Four, Lucas loves spicy food. Appalling as it be, that giant man love strawberry ice cream too much and hates mint flavoured food (“Why not just eat toothpaste aiyaa!”), doesn’t eat sweet thing (“Pineapple pizza? Seriously?”), can’t stand bitter and extreme sour things.

Jaehyun felt like he went through one of those rapid-fire dates.

“Thank you for giving me a ride, Jay.” Lucas unlocked the door, but didn’t step out quick. He wriggled, reached for the back and simply glowed ten times more when he turned to Jaehyun. “Here, it’s my number and mail. And, no, I don’t give these out to hook ups if you are wondering. I did say I’m learning management, okay. Good night.” And he was off, shutting the door gently behind him.

Jaehyun watched Lucas' back, clutching the piece of paper in his hand. He didn’t know what he was waiting for when the latter turned around to wave him goodbye once again, Jaehyun stuck his hand out the window and waved.

He drove back home slowly while his mind raced miles per seconds. It was difficult to wrap his head around the events which had transpired earlier. He didn’t want to hurt Lucas and incapacitate his heart to love again, but he certainly had no plans of playing house with the other alpha.

He would think about it tomorrow without the influence of alcohol and instincts.

꧁_꧂

Jaehyun was as prepared as for the storm in summer heat. Read: He was completely pulverised by Lucas' over the top charms.

That night he returned home, he didn’t inform his family about finding his soulmate and the next morning he decided he would keep quite regarding this matter as long as possible. He briefly had a panic streak when he assumed Lucas might have spilled to their friends and gave a ring to Lucas. He found the other hadn’t spoken to anyone about this matter and that he would wait until they were official.

_I might not be lover material. Want to reconsider?_ Jaehyun wanted to say back but refrained. It was evident thing were out of his control and rashness would only hurt them both.

It had been two months since then. They had met up officially two times —Lucas insisted they ought to hang out which happened to be fishing and eating at Lucas’ place— save the numerous amount of times Jaehyun crossed paths with Lucas at unexpected places.

The first time was when Jaehyun was asked to get groceries from the shop acquainted with them. He left too early and as usual, the shop wouldn’t open until thirty minutes later.

So, there he was in his car, windows open, and soft music coming from the speakers as he waited by the side. He was bobbing his head to the music when he caught a familiar sight thought the rear mirror.

Lucas was in his jogging attire, the Spandex clung to his flesh, left a little to imagination, and would have given anyone a heart ache if it were not for the sweat shirt reaching mid thighs. The only saving grace. Jaehyun paid, keyword tried, to pay little to none attention to that aspect.

“Lucas?” He called out, poking head out, features puzzled as the other came closer. “What are you doing here? I mean I never saw you around at this hour.”

“You see, I’ve been around for a while, but you hadn’t noticed. No need to worry, big boy.” Lucas giggled, baring incisors and eyes crinkling. He seemed extremely tender thanks to the morning chill, the soft shade of flush on his cheeks, and the warm breath with each word uttered.

“I’m older you, know.” Jaehyun said, knitting his brows.

“So what? Want me to call you hyung?” Lucas was leaning over the hood of his car, elbow propped, and cheek resting in his palm, as he drew out a cheeky smile. “What are you doing here at this hour of the day?”

“I am on an errand you see.” It sounded pathetic to even his own ears, let alone Lucas’.

“At six in the morning, Jay?” Lucas mused, his eyes narrowed, mouth curled into a feline simper.

“We, I mean, my mom knows the produce shop owner and we get early delivery but they’re having problems so I’m here to pick.” Jaehyun felt compelled to offer a lengthy explanation. What if Lucas misunderstood?

“Sure, Jay. Want to grab coffee with me?” Lucas carried himself with confidence. Something about the way he held himself, the way his voice sounded melodious as if nothing bad could ever happen, and his smile —goddamn it. It was like climbing mountains kind of hard to deny that smile anything.

“Sure. Get in the car.” Jaehyun unlocked the door, revving up the engine.

Lucas paid for Jaehyun because he was the one who invited him. Jaehyun also belatedly realized after dropping Lucas off at the street closer to the cabin that Lucas had roped him into being his coffee mate — _next time, your treat, Jay._

* * *

The second time he met Lucas by chance was when he was at the bookstore.

“Jay!”

Jaehyun knew who and it was finally sinking into him that Lucas used his English name alone. Odd, but not concerning for Jaehyun to wreck his brain empty.

“Hey, Lucas!” Jaehyun returned the greeting with a practised smile. It was evident to him that he couldn’t be cold to Lucas nor could ignore him because of obvious reason and he also couldn’t stop the way his consciousness wavers like falling autumn leaves at every breath Lucas uttering his way.

Lucas was at the other end of the isle and he took long strides to cross the gap, his beaming features garnering attention of onlookers.

Jaehyun felt unnecessarily hot.

“What are you buying?” Lucas peeked over his shoulder.

The invasion of personal space didn’t bother Jaehyun as much as Lucas' warmth seeping into his back did. It was suffocating but comforting at the same. He heaved, steeling his senses. Don’t yield Jung Yoonoh.

“Oh, you love murder mystery? I’ve a couple of DVDs of that genre. Wanna come over?” Lucas was loud enough for others to hear.

While Jaehyun used that as an excuse to accept the request, he knew there was no one to blame but himself. _Stupid, wretched, hormones_.

That night was their first date as Lucas called it.

* * *

The third time, a week later since their official date, Jaehyun found Lucas at the fish market in the evening. Jaehyun was asked to buy shrimps to be used as filling for his mother’s Sunday specials. They were customers' favourite.

He was loading the carts into the back of his car when his phone rang. “Hello?”

“Jay!” Lucas cried into the receiver. “I need your help.”

“Sure.” What else could he say anyway?

“Well how do you pick fresh fish? And what’s the price around here? Usually Kun buys me these stuff but—” Lucas whined, the tumults in the background familiar.

“Where are you?” Jaehyun shut the door, retreating back into the busy market.

“I’m.... hold up, at the x market in the east.”

“No I mean, exact location. What shop?”

“Oh.....well, on the third row on the left....wait, why are you asking that?” Lucas' voice faded away slowly.

Jaehyun could picture the confusion painting other's features. “I’m at the market. I’ll be there so wait up!”

“Thank you!”

Jaehyun took Lucas to the shop he patronised.

“They usually have a variety of sea food and offer good quality at reasonable price.”

“Noted, Jay.”

“Is this your new friend Jaehyun?” It was the old shop lady packing up Lucas' portion.

“Yes, I’m, ma’am. He’s been very nice to me.” Lucas chipped in, flashing his million dollar smile which earned an embarrassing squeal from the lady herself.

_Well Lucas saved him from the trouble of an unfavourable situation._

“I’m making dinner tonight. Why don’t you come up if you’ve time?” Lucas looked so hopeful.

“Sure.” Jaehyun whispered, unaware the of the ruddiness covering his ear tips.

* * *

The fourth time happened to be the practice match between their university and the one in next city. They were the home base and Mark had specifically begged him to come over.

“Hyung, you are my lucky charm. Heck, half of the basketball team wants to impress you.” Mark whined, making those irresistible glossy doe eyes. “That includes Lucas.”

Jaehyun ignored Mark's knowing gaze. “Fine. It’s because you are begging me. Nothing else.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Mark screamed, engulfing Jaehyun into a cuddle hug.

Jaehyun showed up at the gymnasium at time. Since it was s practice match the crowd was moderate, mostly consisting of fans of the members and friends.

“Jaehyun hyung!” Mark was at the bottom of the bleachers with his teammates. “Here, come here.”

Unconsciously Jaehyun searched for Lucas and frankly, it wasn’t much of a work since his tall stature and booming voice stood out.

“Good luck guys!” Jaehyun found himself a seat by the front row, cautiously flickering his eyes at Lucas who stood in line with the rest.

Everyone replied enthusiastically, someone even asked Jaehyun out for a date and then there was a yelp from that same voice.

Jaehyun grinned, tipped his chin up, and shook his head. “I don’t date for your information.”

“Are you single?” It was a second year student if Jaehyun's memory serves right.

“No comment.” Jaehyun said, indifferent in his mannerism

“If we win, by the virtue of my skills, will you date me?” It was no other than Lucas, flashing his cocky, cheeky, irrefutable smile.

_Fucking idiot!_

Jaehyun could have crushed Lucas' dream and arrogance right there and then, end this bullshit of romance thrown upon him. He could have walked out victorious with little to no damage but he didn’t. The reality was eventually sinking into him.

“Depends.” Jaehyun hummed. The silence following suit echoed louder in the large gymnasiums.

“You heard him folks. Back off.” Lucas strode into the court bearing indomitable confidence.

Jaehyun again didn’t mean to do this but he did and the warmth flooding beneath his skin was not so unpleasant.

There were many more instances where they stumbled upon each other out of blue in between those four major ones. They are stories for another time.

꧁_꧂

You see, Jaehyun was clueless about his feelings towards Lucas, the soulmate and love business came second. At on hand, like any natural reaction, he was drawn to the man whenever they cross paths and he begrudgingly admitted to himself that he sure thought about Lucas once in a while on his own volition. On the other hand, he was sceptic of these feelings born from a certain trigger in his brain —how long will they last? Is he going to end up like his father?

_“So what about the date?”_

_“You remember I don’t—”_

_“I do. So, what?”_

_“Are you a masochist?”_

_“No, big boy. So, yes?”_

Jaehyun knew he was being a coward and a hypocrite. He should have ended whatever going between them that moment but he agreed instead. The other was proactive but never aggressive with him. Jaehyun thought it would be fine.

“So that time when you said you’re having sleep overs at your new friend—” It was his mother who spoke first.

The three important ladies of his life were gathered at the living room, settled on the cushiony sofas surrounding the coffee table. It was their so called family meeting after Jaehyun absently informed his mother he wouldn’t be returning home tonight.

(“why? You know it’s movie night with your sisters, right?”

“I know. But that dude’s been waiting for almost four months so—”

“Who?”

“Shit!”)

Jaehyun didn’t want to hide about Lucas but wanted to make sure the new person was worth introducing to his family. He couldn’t bear the thought of another ghostly presence scarring them further.

It was fine if he was the only one to hurt.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun replied in nonchalance.

“I told you all. It was sus that he withheld his that friend's name.” The oldest of the Jung siblings stated as matte of fact, popping a piece of popcorn dramatically in her mouth.

“Tch. Here’s your $20 for the bet. Can’t believe I lost.” The middle child, the ever so confident and bossy, sighed dejected.

Their mother also appeared to have partook in that silly bet. Jaehyun was speechless. He lacked the energy for this conversation.

“I don’t want to be fashionably late for my official-official date so, excuse me.” And Jaehyun was out of the house.

He felt mildly nauseated while driving off to pick Lucas up. Tonight’s date felt surreal —reality sinking into him. Whatever happens after this wouldn’t be on fate but him. He wondered whether a friendly relationship with one’s soulmates includes dates and all other things and whether dates mean there is love?

Jaehyun wasn’t in love, his judgment should be decisive, yet he deviated from his own rules and expectations.

Love wasn’t on his list. Lucas, however, was genuinely different from all kinds of people he had met.

Jaehyun wasn’t well versed in flower language: never felt like the need to know something so bizarre and foolish. So, after much deliberation, following the general knowledge gathered from friends and movies, he picked out a bouquet of white roses wrapped in pastel pink ribbons.

He rang the bell, shifting nervously from one foot to another, chewing the inside of his cheek because he had slight makeup on his lips —Jaehyun is appearance makes a man kind of guy and he always looks his best for occasions he likes or dislikes to attend.

~~Not because his subconscious wants to impress Lucas. Not at all, sir.~~

“You are on time. Not that you’re ever late.” Lucas opened the door in seconds as if he was staking out next to the door for hours like a hunter waiting for its prey. “And you bought me roses? How nice, Jay. Hold on, I got you something too.”

Jaehyun wasn’t spared the chance to talk nor take in the appearance of Lucas in full. He stood dumbfounded by the door, staring into the empty living space. He noticed the cluttered mess on the floor —scissors, ribbons, leaves. Immediately his cheeks warmed up. He resisted the urge to let out an ugly, embarrassing noise. _God, please!_

Lucas scuttled his way back to the door, that brilliant smile on his lips nth times brighter than the usual ones (maybe it was the chemicals in his system making him hallucinate). In order to avoid that that blinding smile, Jaehyun shifted his gaze down and caught sight of Lucas gift.

It was not a bouquet like he initially thought.

“I got this for you. Been meaning to since there months ago. You better take care of this plant, Jay. They are pretty, I know. I’m sure your mom would love it. Are you not gonna take it?” Lucas stepped outside, dragging the door close behind him with other hand.

Jaehyun gestured for Lucas to take off the bouquet from him which the other did after a flash of bashful smile, bowed apologetically, and uttered a, “Thanks, by the way! Theses are beautiful.”

Jaehyun made no comment. He nodded and reached out to hold the small potted plant. He hugged the small pot to his middle and inspected it. Lucas must have worked lot on it —there was no trace of mud outside, leaking water, and the leaves are trimmed nicely.

“What is this called?” Jaehyun pressed his lips together, brows drawn closer. The flowers look kind of funny, not the usual ones one would often see people give to their dates and friends and family. And pretty too. The shade was similar to peaches and he assumed it was related to that.

Lucas' face fell for a brief moment before the smile was back on his face. The way he shook his head, the secretive smile, and kind eyes made Lucas appear much wiser.

Also, Jaehyun hated feeling like a fool. Not that he thinks Lucas would tease him as one, but he wanted the cat out of the bag.

“You’ll know when you will know, big boy.” Lucas latched to Jaehyun's other arm, tugging him to the car.

“You are so cocky.” Jaehyun snorted. “The key’s in my side pocket. Be kind and open the trunk.”

“Sure.”

It wasn’t your typical dine and wine at finer restaurant kind of date. Lucas didn’t like those obnoxious, polished kind of place.

_(“I can’t talk. You know, my voice is naturally loud and my laugh is too, and I hate slow music. And the food will definitely not fill my giant stomach. And we both are not full time employees. So no thanks!”)_

They had picked up the night market. Two tall and handsome men stood out amongst the crowd, earning themselves gossips and giggles. Jaehyun disliked the attention though Lucas seemed used to it and didn’t bat an eye when a girl approached for his number, politely rejected the advance.

“I’m with my date.”

The girl was sceptic, hard eyeing Jaehyun before she left. Anyone would be confused. First, Lucas and him were unusual, not because of their build but Jaehyun. The whole town knew Jaehyun never dates. The Jung's youngest son hates love was the talk of the town. It was understandable though Jaehyun couldn’t find it in him to forgive her not others.

“I never guessed it is worst to this point.” Lucas smiled softly, pressed himself closer to Jaehyun's side.

Lucas was extremely warm. Not the kind where Jaehyun would be uncomfortable underneath his clothes. Despite the heat of the open stalls and crowded bodies, Jaehyun found it nice. He even forgot the lingering gazes on them for the rest of the night.

“Why don’t you buy me that caramel candy? It looks nice.”

“Don’t you dislike sweet things?”

“It’s a date. We gotta share a candy or something.”

“Weird.”

They ended their outing with ice creams — Lucas' treat.

“I still can’t believe you like strawberry ice cream.”

“Touché. You like peaches.”

Jaehyun was lying flat on his bed in his briefs. He was still warm, oddly. His phone rang —special ringtone set for Lucas.

“Did you have fun, Jay?”

“Yeah. For first official-official date, it was fun.”

“Good. Did you take care of Miss flower?”

“Yes. Followed as instructed. She’s resting peacefully at window. Anything else?”

“Nope. Good night.”

“Good night.”

꧁_꧂

BRUH! idk what's a fucking plot. anyways, I love soft, emotionally constipated but soft, Jaehyun so fucking much. baby deserve all the fucking love. 😭 

I love you bitch. so fucking much. ❤️ 

p.s. this shit gonna be a giant ass self indulgence work so 😩😩😩 help!

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ggoogoooz)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ggoogoooz)


End file.
